


Greenwich Mean Time

by nostalgia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: "If it's not raining, then it's just about to start."Giles goes home [G, post-Season Five]
Kudos: 3





	Greenwich Mean Time

  
If it's not raining, then it's just about to start.

A truism then, if not literally true. Sometimes it was dry in the summer, and there were droughts in the south of England, and they had to bring lorries full of water from places further north, where there were mountains to scrape at the clouds till they opened.

There were lorries here, instead of 'trucks', and there were taps and trousers and motorways and aluminium. And there was a constitutional monarchy and you were legal for most things by eighteen.

And if it wasn't raining, then it was just about to start.

-

They checked your passport at the airport, and it was red and it placed you as a legitimate citizen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, because these things had to give full names so that everyone knew what was what.

When they were happy that you were indeed a returning British national and not in fact a wanted offshoot of the Troubles with a new and faked identity they smiled and welcomed you home in a displaced Liverpool accent. And you nodded and you thanked them and you walked away from the crowd of accumulating Americans.

-

You could, on this side of the ocean, buy _The Times_ or _The Guardian_ or even, God forbid, _The Sun_ as you waited for your cousin to turn up in a Rover built when the state still ran these things.

You could find out from this newspaper that Labour were getting itchy about the House of Lords, and that Scotland was taking to devolution like a duck to the inevitable rainwater. But some things were still the same - England still couldn't win at cricket, and _Coronation Street_ was still on, and Prince Philip was still an idiot.

-

So that when the car finally arrived under the overcast sky that marked one-half of the days here, you'd know what was what these days and what sorts of things you'd have to catch up on.

-

And as you hefted your suitcase into the boot that was not a trunk in these parts, you could notice that it wasn't about to rain, because it had already started.


End file.
